1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines, particularly those for military use, typically are designed to accommodate either the desire for aircraft speed (e.g., supersonic capability) or on-station time (i.e., loiter capability). In this regard, turbojet engines are commonly used to accommodate high aircraft speed, whereas turbofan and turboprop engines are commonly used to accommodate increased range or high on-station time.